1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an alignment composition. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to an alignment composition capable of improving afterimage characteristics of a display panel, a display panel formed using the alignment composition, and a method of manufacturing a display panel using the alignment composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses are one type of flat panel display (FPD). In a liquid crystal display apparatus, voltages are applied to liquid crystal molecules to adjust alignment of the molecules, thereby changing the optical characteristics of a liquid crystal cell, such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering, to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel and a backlight assembly. Liquid crystal molecules of the display panel need to be aligned in a direction to have uniform brightness and high contrast ratio.
Recently, an alignment composition for liquid crystal molecules in a display panel (i.e., an alignment composition), which includes a reactive mesogen as a side chain of an alignment polymer, has been used to improve the transmissivity and the response speed of the liquid crystal display apparatus. However, when the reactive mesogen is included in the alignment polymer as a side chain of the alignment polymer, the degree of cross-linking may be reduced, and the mechanical strength of the reactive mesogen layer may be reduced. Thus, an afterimage may appear on a screen of a display panel.